Aftermath
by Miss maiu
Summary: Well, Alya, Nino and the Dupain-Chengs know. How are the two heroes going to cope with this? And how is the class going to react when they see this new improvement? Sequel to Advantage, aftermath of the reveal, Three shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N here's the sequel, and it's gonna be a two-shot or more. I need Chloe screeching. She deserves it.**

* * *

Marinette's blood ran cold. She felt Adrien tense up in her arms, too. Her eyes were almost as wide as saucers, and her mouth hanging open in a gape.

Adrien's face mirrored her.

He wasn't faring any better than her either. He just kept staring at his (hopefully, dear god he does hope!) future-in-laws, and his and his lover's best friends, in utter fear and shock.

While those two were going through their internal turmoil, Alya was internally fangirling. To be honest, she kind did suspect them to be the super heroes, heck she even photo shopped Chat Noir's suit onto Adrien. But then, there was Mari's clumsiness, and Adrien's sweet demeanor. And yet again, her rare moments of absolute grace and confidence, and his playful cockiness (and the puns, how could she miss the puns! he did it all the time, It drove Nino crazy!).

Nino was taking this a little better than her, already knowing Adrien's, and also hoping his suspicions of Marinette to be correct. And it was, but the initial shock of it did get to him.

But her parents, well, they took it best of all. Both of them already knew **(Surprise!).** Who could blame them? What mother wouldn't recognize her own daughter, when she's right in front of her( **animan** ), and they had both seen how Adrien, both civilian and superhero looked at the family, so very longingly all the many times he visited as both. **(I forgot to mention, this takes place about a little more than 1 year after the 1** **st** **season, and their like, 15-16).** Right now, the only thing they felt was pride and joy for their children, as they considered Adrien no less than a son.

* * *

"Uh, hey guys?"

Mari managed to choke out. She suddenly felt insecure, and all of her confidence from minutes before had vanished. Right now, she was exposed to her dearest people. Adrien also broke out of his trance, and realizing how close he was to Mari, he jumped away from her, rubbing his now flushed neck.

The other four chuckled, and Alya ran up to them, pulling them into a hug, which was soon joined by Tom, Sabine and Nino.

"Mari, I recognize that look, and before you say anything, we are not disappointed in you, girl, neither of you."

The now squished girl could only nod, and tears of relief broke out of her. All of them laughed lightly at that, and the hug got even tighter, Tom's large arms squeezing them.

"Mm caft vreave!" Marinette's muffled voice was heard. Tom let it loose a little, and Mari said a bit clearer,

"Dad- still, can't breathe…"

They broke the hug, Mari wiping her tears away.

* * *

"Well, since there's nothing to hide anymore…Plagg, Tikki, c'mere and show yourselves!"

The kwami zipped down from the bed, one with a shy smile and another with an amused one.

"Plagg, pleasures all mine, and I already know all of you." He said with a dramatic bow.

Tikki followed suit, and with a little curtsy, she said,

"Hello, I'm Tikki; it's great to finally meet you face to face! I've heard so much about you from Marinette, that I know we'll get along great!"

The four looked at the Kwami in awe, their minds filled with questions, especially Alya.

Before they could ask, Plagg answered for them.

"Before you ask anything, yes we are what let them turn into Ladybug and Chat Noir, we are called Kwami, and we are much, much older than pesky 5 millenniums **(remember that Tikki said that she was much older?)**. And also, yes there are more like us. Now can I have some cheese? I'm starving. Oh, and no, I can't tell you any further, though I suppose Tom and Sabine already know old man Fu, eh?"

Tikki, Marinette and her parents looked in disbelief, and the other three stood confused, clueless to master Fu's existence.

"How did you know?"

"I picked up his scent, the man visits this place as often as Adrien buys me cheese" he compares with a cheeky grin.

"That's your fault, Plagg" Adrien deadpans.

"Well, who's the one who transforms at night to spy on his classmates, more specifically, _princess_ at non-patrol time?"

"Y-you spied on me!?"

"Not just you! I like to check up on everyone! Though I won't deny I did sneak around more…" Adrien started to flush scarlet, slightly mortified at the fact that Tom was there. Just a little bit. Maybe a lot.

Tom stood in front of the boy, intimidating him further. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"You can just come inside, son! You're welcome anytime, even if my daughter is still sleeping like a log." Mari blushed and glowered at her father at that.

"He's right Adrien! And we can't forget that we need to make you gain weight. You're dietician isn't aware of your extra activities, and you being a growing boy must eat! Also, give me Natalie's number; I need to talk to her about your health." Sabine agreed.

"Oh no Sabine, there's no need!"

"Nonsense, there is. Now you kids come on down and eat; school starts soon."

"What's for lunch?"

"Quiche, and pain au chocolat for dessert,"

"Woohoo, mama Cheng's special quiche, and papa Dupain's famous pain au chocolat, heaven's combo!"

"Sounds _purr_ fect! After all, Akuma attacks always leave quite a _fur_ ocius a _purr_ atite, eh _Purr_ incess? Adrien switched to Chat mode.

Everyone, discluding Tom groaned, while his eyes just sparkled.

"Well son, you sure know how to _rise_ to situation, hm?"

"Be my new father, please." Adrien's voice playfully pleading (But with some sincerity)

"Alright, but only if you _purr_ omise to take care of my daughter!"

Adrien blushed, and the rest laughed at his antics, getting down the hatch.

* * *

The eldest ones looked at each other with knowing smiles. The male held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Of course~"

* * *

 ** _*Extra for this chap*_**

" _So Adrien, how long have you been trying to impress my daughter?"_

" _Do you mean impurress?"_

" _He's a keeper, Mari!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**NO comment on how late i am. Just.. here.**

* * *

 **(Saturday, one day after mega reveal)**

Adrien was nervous. Nervous, because It's his first date (official, that is) EVER. Nervous, because it's with the LOVE OF HIS LIFE. Of- _fur_ eaking- course he'd be nervous.

He fixed his black and green leather jacket (a gift from ladybug, pre-reveal) that he was too scared to wear before, a white button up shirt to go along with it underneath. He was wearing his usual jeans, now paired with black and green sneakers to match. Of course, it was really Plagg and Nino, along with Alya on Face time who helped him pick out the outfit. And to finish it all up, he ruffled his hair, making it more or less Chat Noir-esque. Alya had been skeptical, but Plagg had reassured them that no one should be able to know.

"Alya, Plagg, I'm so proud of our little boy. He's already going on his first date!" Nino wiped his "tears" of joy.

"Mhm, they grow up so fast." Alya joined the parent act.

"C'mon you guys" He looked at the little god. "Plagg! Do something!"

Plagg's eyes twinkled

"Make sure she doesn't get grossed by you, kid, we don't want that now, do we?"

"Plaaaaagg!"

"What, you told me to do something, so I joined 'em."

"No more top quality camembert for you!"

"As long as it's camembert, I don't care! And seeing you like this is worth it!"

Adrien huffed, completely exasperated by the three.

"I hate you."

"Aw, we love you too, man"

"Alright," Adrien started, ignoring everyone, and demanding attention "let's get everything straight. I'm going to pick up Mari at 2, and we are going to have ice cream at the ice cream place near the trocadero, then we'll go around Paris, maybe take her shopping, then we'll go to the fair at the park on the other side that starts at 4, hope to avoid anyone from class (especially Chloe, Alya added) and then surprise her with a semi-fancy dinner and top it all off with asking her to be my girlfriend and kiss her, whichever comes first, that is, and hope for the best!"

One thing Adrien didn't include in the plan was the ring that sat in the inner pocket of his jacket. It isn't that kind, lord no they were too young (even though he loved her enough for it), but a promise ring. He actually had been planning on all three rings as a set for a long time. So far, only the promise ring was complete though, the rest had a long way to come.

His father was surprisingly happy about his decision, and even allowed him to spoil her as much as he wanted. He was also impressed with Adrien's ring designs, and even took care of the first one as Adrien was still a minor.

' _Now, let's just pray that all goes well.'_

* * *

Marinette pulled her pale pink socks, before finishing her outfit of with black ballet flats. She stepped back to admire her creation on herself. The white blouse with pink front and red and black trimming, and collar was paired off with a high-waisted black skirt, which was tight at her hips, and the rest in red and black polka dot fabric flowing to just above her knee. Her hair was let loose for once, with a red ribbon adorning her head. She had practically no makeup on, basically just winged liner and lip balm, and a light dusting of powder. Over all, she looked adorable. At least that's what Alya told her.

But even she had to admit, she looked a little cute, while Tikki insisted looked more than just that.

"Adrien won't be able to take his eyes of you girl!" Alya practically yelled, just finished with her talk with the boys. "He already knows how lucky he is, now you should too Mar."

"You look wonderful, mon petit, I don't doubt a word Alya said!" Sabine popped her head up the trap door.

"Yep! He'll be looking for his jaw after he sees you!" Tikki nuzzled her chosen's cheek.

"Really?" Marinette blushed, a bit overwhelmed.

"Of course Marinette, I'm pretty sure you could just wake up with drool on your face and he'd still think you're the most beautiful creature on earth. Heck, I bet he wishes for that day to come when he'd be able to see you like that!" Alya grinned.

Tom popped up beside his wife, chuckling "I don't mind if he does right now either, I trust the boy."

Mari just reddened even more, and at this point she wanted the earth to swallow her up. God, why were her parents and best friend so.. so.. she didn't have a word for it. But she loved them nonetheless.

She put her little gift in her purse. It was another scarf, this time in green and black. Knowing her kitty, he'd probably get her something super expensive, and try to spoil her. This was the least she could do, even though she knew he'd love it either way.

She smiled, and with that, she was done. She heard the doorbell ring, and ran down stairs with thumbs up from every one. She opened the door, and smiled wider.

Adrien's heart beat quickened, as he took in the sight of the angel in front of him. If he thought she rocked pig tails, well, loose hair might just become his new favorite

With cheeks tinted pink, he handed her a bouquet of flowers. White, pink and red roses to be exact.

"Thanks mon Chaton, they're lovely."

"For you, anything. And that's just the beginning ma princesse!"

"Alright, let me put the flowers up, you kids should head out" Sabine took the flowers from her daughter, giving both the teens a quick hug. Tom came next, handing them both some cookies(along with some cheese topped crackers).

Adrien held out one arm, and said, "Shall the fair maiden give me the honor of escorting her?"

Looping her arm through his, she replied, "She shall" Both beaming brightly at each other.

Unbeknownst to the teens, the adults, and Alya, were looking at them.

"Tom, you owe me foot massage." Was all Sabine said.


End file.
